A magunk módján
by Darth Krande
Summary: Rey önmagát adja, és eközben felrúg néhány tervet meg sokezer éves tradíciót. Fix-fic, amiben mindenki életben marad.


**A magunk módján**

Rey érezte, hogy Ben már közelít. Ez a hely a legszörnyűbb létformának az otthona volt, halálos csapda, ahonnan milliók nem tudnak elmenekülni. Végre egy ismerőst tudhatott maga mellett, ennek a bolygónak az ellenséges légkörében, ebben a nyomasztó templomban, itt a saját nagyapjával egy helyiségben, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy hány gyereket raboltak el egykor a rengeteg csillagromboló mostani legénységéhez.

Félretette a kérdést későbbre. Itt és most a nagyapjára kellett fókuszálnia, az egyetlen személyre, aki megmaradt a családjából. Kizárta a külvilágot a tudatából, elengedte mindazt a kétkedést, amit eddig önmagával szemben érzett.

Pontosan tudta, hogy mit kell tennie.

Azt is tudta, hogy képes lesz rá. Nem ez lesz az első alkalom, még ha ilyen szinten még soha nem is használta az Erőt.

Palpatine császár könnyű célpontnak láttatta magát, miközben egyértelművé tette az unokájának, hogy ha lesújt erre az aszott, csontszínű, vénséges és látszólag törékeny testre, akkor nem „csak" a sötétség trónja vár rá. Perceken át kísértette azzal a hatalommal, ami a lányé lehet, ha megadja magát ugyanannak a természetellenes sötétségnek, ami még most is életben tartotta a harmincvalahány évvel ezelőtt meghalt Uralkodót.

A Sötétség embere kántálni kezdett, arra készen, hogy véglegesítse a kapcsolatot leszármazottja és a kettejüket körülölelő sötétség között. Önmagát jelölte ki áldozatul, ami az egykori ártatlan roncsvadászt majd a galaxis-méretű pusztítás eszközévé teszi.

A lány kereste a fókuszát az Erőben, ahogy Skywalker mester magyarázta neki, ahogy Leia mutatta, ahogy a régi Jedi írásokban olvasta. Kiürítette a tudatát, és figyelt.

Palpatine, az öreg, az egyetlen (csakugyan egyetlen?) mintha egy egyszemélyes lift félig nyitott fülkéjében lett volna, vagy mintha egy daru emelte volna a lány elé. Ez az ember bevallottan a halálból jött vissza a Sötétség ereje miatt, viszont vézna volt, be nem gyógyult sebekkel, valódi életre immár képtelenül, egyedül a pusztítás megtestesüléseként létezve.

Beteg, erre a felismerésre fókuszált Rey. Mindent, amit korábban megtudott és most megtapasztalt, ez a szó foglalta össze. Élet és halál választóvonalát a Sötétség mosta el, miközben a gyógyulás az élő Erőből, a tiszta Fényből származott.

Ennek a kettőnek még csak értelme sem volt egymás nélkül.

A daru a lány elé tartotta az egykor-halott, védtelen Palpatine-t. Most már teljesen ki volt szolgáltatva neki, tehetett vele, amit akart. Mattfehér, látásra valószínűleg alkalmatlan szemébe nézett, és eltökélten megtette az utolsó néhány lépést, pontosan olyan elszántan és céltudatosan, ahogyan a nagyapja meredt rá.

Jobb keze ujjaival megérintette a hideg gyűlölettel teli arc kifakult bőrét, bal tenyerét az elegáns ruhákba csomagolt, összetört mellkasra tette. Érezte a bordák hegyes csonkjait.

Itt volt a fókusz, amit keresett. Amióta letette Luke vadászgépét az Exegolon, most először tudta teljes bizonyossággal, hogy mit fog tenni. Nem volt szüksége senkinek az engedélyére, és senki nem is akadályozhatta meg abban, amit csinált.

Érezte, hogy a vén test megpróbál elhúzódni a tiszta, gyógyító életerő elől, hogy megpróbálja elnyelni azt, de még maga az Uralkodó sem tudott erőszakkal elvenni abból, amit az unokája önként adott át neki. A végtelen, éltető Erő áramlott keresztül a lányon, ahogy víz tör be egy süllyedő hajóba, hogy aztán az egyensúly beálltával elcsituljon, letisztuljon minden.

A háttérből a kántálás helyett egy ideig zavarodott, méltóságát vesztett, tiltakozó kiabálás hallatszott, aztán a hangok épp úgy semmivé lettek, ahogyan a vén Palpatine császárt életben tartó kötelék a sötétséggel elvesztette az értelmét. Nem volt már szüksége a kapocsra, ami a létezés és pusztulás határmezsgyéjéhez kötötte. Valahonnan Rey emlékeinek mélyéről régvolt Jedik lelke üvöltött éppoly zavarodottan, de most nem törődött velük sem. Nem volt szüksége az engedélyükre ahhoz, hogy a tudásukat kölcsönvegye.

Rey kézbőrén viszkető, csiklandozó érzés maradt vissza. Gyógyított már halálos sebet, de egész embert, akit csak az Erő legsötétebb hatalma tartott életben évtizedeken át, eddig még nem. Viszont így is egy egészséges embert, egy családtagot érzett a tenyere alatt, akit immár nem próbált átszőni az a beteg hatalom, ami eddig áthatotta őt. Csak egy eszméletét vesztett férfi volt, már nem olyan jóképű, mint szenátor- aztán főkancellár-korában, és a haját sem hozta vissza az elmúlt néhány perc, de össze sem lehetett hasonlítani azzal a szörnyeteggel, akivé a Birodalom születésekor hagyta, hogy a Sötétség átalakítsa őt.

Talán, most először, csakugyan védtelen volt.

Amire Ben Solo végre megszabadult a korábbi rendtársaitól, Rey a karjai közt tartotta az eszméletlen egykori szenátort, a saját nagyapját, mintha a testével akarná védeni a középpontját vesztett Sötétség viharától.

-Valami fontosról maradtam le? – A kék pengéjű fénykardot kis híján kiejtette a kezéből.

-Palpatine-ok vagyunk – mosolygott rá Rey győzedelmesen. -A magunk módján élünk, függetlenül attól, hogy hány tervet és mennyi régi tradíciót semmisítünk meg eközben. Nem számolt azzal, hogy meg is gyógyíthatom, pedig nem is tehettem volna mást. Az egyetlen élő rokonom, és azt megtanultam a Jakkun, hogy fogadjak el mindent, amim van.

-Egy roncsvadász – bólintott Solo, - és egy emberi roncs. Nem volt valami sok esélye ellened. - Közelebb lépett, sötét haja izzadtan keretezte az arcot, amin már nyoma sem volt a sebhelynek. A tőle teljető legóvatosabban vette ki Rey kezéből a csendesen lélegző testet, és segített a daru tövénél a padlóra fektetni. Kesztyűjét elővigyázatosságból magán hagyva nyúlt a ráncos arc felé, és a kíváncsian félrehúzott szemhéj alatt középkék íriszt talált. Az általa eddig szoborszürkének ismert ajkak most épp úgy nyíltak, ahogyan Reyt is látta eszméletlenül.

A fejük fölött még mindig romboló monstrumok és sehonnani fürge kis hajók vívtak csatát.

-Nem hiszem, hogy sok ideje van hátra – szólt végül tárgyilagosan. -Félre ne érts, de tökéletesen széttéptél mindent, ami eddig életben tartotta, a természetes életének pedig már régen a végére ért.

-Nem időt adtam neki, hanem csak életet – bólintott Rey. - Azért, mert nem...

Elhallgatott, de Ben így is értette. Azért, mert nem ölhette meg a nagyapját.

Egy minden eddiginél fényesebb robbanás az ég felé terelte a tekintetüket, ahol még mindig az elkeseredett élet-halál küzdelem dúlt.

-Mondd meg a flottádnak, hogy szálljon vissza a felszínre! -törte meg a pillanatnyi csendet Rey.

-Miért?

-Mert te vagy a Legfőbb Vezér! -felelte a lány. -És mert az egyik barátom nemrég még rohamosztagos volt.

-Ha már a barátaidnál tartunk, talán mondd meg nekik, hogy ne pusztítsák el a flottámat! -Solo egy grimasszal fölkelt a még mindig eszméletlen idős Palpatine mellől, aztán a kezét nyújtotta, hogy fölsegítse Reyt is. Nem mintha a lánynak valaha is szüksége lett volna a segítségére, de most hálásan megszorította a kezét, mielőtt újra a nagyapjára meredt.

-Ahhoz el kell jutnom az X-szárnyúig -mondta halkan, még egyszer, utoljára végigsimítva az ártalmatlanná tett egykori Uralkodón. Mintha egy pillanatra irigykedni látta volna Bent.

-Mint szakértő, rólam mit gondolsz? Egy legfőbb vezérben is lehet még valami, ami megmenthető, akár az akaratom ellenére?

-Mit mond a szíved?

-Azt hiszem, azt, hogy reméli.

Megölelték egymást, épp akkor, amikor a termen még egy utolsó alkalommal átörvénylett a sötétség, aminek már nem állt egy Sith a középpontjában.

-Most először küldelek el -szólt Ben, Rey kezébe nyomva a kölcsönkapott fénykardot. Mintha csak most jutott volna eszébe, hogy a vadászgép, amivel Rey jött, egyszemélyes, hozzátette: -Átadom a családodat, amint biztos helyre értél. - A kijelentésben egy kérdés rejtőzött, amit a fiú mintha félt volna kimondani.

-Ahch-to – vágta rá azonnal Rey.

Ahogy az épület kijárata felé indult, mozgást vett észre a daru tövénél. Egy legyőzött nagypapa nézett rá kék szemekkel:

-Engedjétek meg, hogy mindkettőtöknek gratuláljak.

Rey rávigyorgott egy győzedelmes Palpatine mosollyal, aztán visszafordult Benhez:

-A flottád! -emlékeztette.

-Meg a tietek! -sürgette őt a Legfőbb Vezér. – Menjél, úgysem tehetek semmit anélkül, hogy tudnál róla! – Mindketten tudták, hogy ez igaz volt.

A Rend csillagrombolói és a mindenhonnan érkezett civilek hajói lassan elszakadtak egymástól, Ben Solo pedig a sötét trónteremben maradt, hogy megkezdje végre azokat a béketárgyalásokat, amik, talán a múltkorinál kicsivel hosszabb időre, ismét békét hozhatnak a háborgó galaxisnak.


End file.
